Destroy All Humans!
Destroy All Humans! is a video game developed by Pandemic Studios and published by THQ. It was released for the Xbox and PlayStation 2 computer entertainment systems on June 21, 2005. The game is set in 1950s U.S. and parodies the lifestyles, pop culture, and politics of this time period. The player controls Cryptosporidium-137, a member of the Furon race of aliens, who has come to Earth to harvest DNA from humans to continue the cloning process of his species. Destroy All Humans has gameplay similar to the Grand Theft Auto series. It is also a mobile phone game,and has also been made into an online flash game,where the player can win a free copy of the game for PS2 or Xbox,by getting in the top 5 scores. The game In Destroy All Humans!, players assume the role of Cryptosporidium-137 (Crypto for short), a warrior and member of the Furon alien race. After centuries of warfare against inferior species using unchecked nuclear weaponry left their species impotent and without genitalia, the Furons were unable to reproduce sexually and became forced to turn to cloning as means of reproduction, as well as a process by which to achieve immortality. However, after generations of clones, the Furon DNA is degrading, and each clone is becoming less and less stable. Fortunately for the Furons, a Furon scout ship came across Earth many millennia ago while returning from destroying the Martians. The Furon spacefarers eventually bred with the ancestors of the human race for an unknown reason at some point in time, inserting a strand of Furon DNA into the human gene pool. Because of this, it is revealed, each human contains a small amount of Furon DNA in their genetic code. Crypto is sent to Earth to harvest this DNA from human brain stems, locate and rescue his previous clone, Cryptosporidium-136 (referred to as his brother in the instruction manual), and spearhead a Furon invasion of Earth. The game is set up in a "sandbox" fashion, much like Pandemic's January 2005 game, Mercenaries. The player has a selection of weapons and mental abilities at their disposal, as well as access to Crypto's flying saucer. Destroy All Humans! implements the Havok physics engine, allowing for ragdoll effects on bodies and highly destructible environments. The 1959 B-movie Teenagers from Outer Space becomes available to view once the main story campaign has been completed. Story The game starts in 1959 with Cryptosporidium-136 being captured by the US army in the desert after attempting to land on top of a missile. Some time later, Orthopox-13 and Cryptosporidium-137 head to Earth, seemingly at first to rescue 136. Crypto arrives at Turnipseed Farm in the Midwest, where he at first mistakes cows for being Earth's dominant life-form. The Majestic are alerted to the Furon presence after Crypto decimates an army taskforce. Orthopox then reveals to Crypto that their mission on Earth is to extract human brain stems, which contain Furon DNA given to them by Furon scouts eons ago, in order to save the genetically dwindling Furon race. After several missions in the Midwestern town of Rockwell and the California suburb of Santa Modesta, Crypto and Orthopox become aware of Majestic, and then begin crippling government attempts to stop them by performing acts such as destroying Area 42 with an atomic bomb and killing General Armquist. Throughout the game, Crypto's various acts are covered up by the government and media, which attribute them either to freak accidents or communism. The game climaxes in Capitol City (essentially Washington DC), where Crypto assassinates President Huffman, and then massacres most of the US Congress in a scene similar to Mars Attacks!. Soon, the US government seemingly surrenders to the Furons, and then Crypto meets Silhouette, leader of Majestic, in front of the Capitol. After a brief scuffle with Silhouette, Crypto discovers that 'he' is a woman. Silhouette unviels the Roboprez, which is a towering mech controlled by President Huffman's brain. Crypto defeats Roboprez in his saucer, and then defeats Silhouette in a firefight at the Octagon. As Silhouette dies, she reveals that there are other Majestic divisions all over the world. Crypto, however, is confident that without Silhouette's leadership, Majestic will be totally useless in resisting the Furon takeover. The game ends with Huffman making a televised speech, assuring America that the recent events were the work of Communists, who have poisoned the US water supply, and as a result testing centers have been set up all across the country to scan people for harmful toxins. People are then shown being herded by Army soldiers into strange machines, apparently for brain stem extraction. Huffman is then revealed to be Crypto in disguise, who voices his pleasure at his success. Characters Cryptosporidium-137 — Wise-cracking, Jack Nicholson-esque protagonist of the game. He has an unlimited amount of clones that will take his place if he dies during a mission, all of which have the same personality, but an increasing number appended to their name (Crypto-138, Crypto-139, and so on). His name comes from the Cryptosporidium protist. He likes destroying things, and uses one liners a lot. Voiced by Grant Albrecht. Cryptosporidium-136 — Crypto-137's "brother," who he is sent to Earth for a mission similar to 137's, collecting human brain stems. Unfortunately, Crypto-136 met an untimely end at the hands of human scientists: sacrificed and dissected in the name of science. Crypto is enraged when he discovers this, and his hatred for humans becomes personal. He presumably had the same personality as 137, as Crypto refers to him as 'me' sometimes. Orthopox-13 — A Furon scientist who sends Crypto on his missions, and supplies Crypto with saucer and weapon upgrades. Called "Pox" by Crypto, he is the fatherly figure to Crypto. Contrary to what appearances may suggest, Orthopox is not the Emperor of the Furons. The emperor himself is never named or shown during the game, though he is mentioned in one level at Capitol City. His name comes from the genus Orthopoxvirus. He is voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz, who, in what is likely not a coincidence, provided the voice for the titular character in the cartoon Invader Zim. Bert Whither — Respected radio newscaster, used by the Furons because of the influence he has over people. With Orthopox tracking his broadcasts throughout the game, he also serves as an informant of sorts. Voiced by Jim Ward who also played Captain Quark in the Ratchet & Clank series. General Armquist — Leader of the American military, out to destroy all Furons (which he believes are stunted Communists). He walks with a slight limp on his right side. His mannerisms seem to be a parody of those of Joseph McCarthy. Voiced by John Cygan. Silhouette — Shadowy masked figure who seems to be leading Majestic against the Furons. Not much is known about this person, only that Silhouette is female, and that she wants to dominate the world. Voiced by Nika Futterman. President Huffman — The President of the United States. Not much is revealed about him in the game, although if the player manages to scan him, his thoughts are revealed to be somewhat sadistic. Most likely based on the Reverend William Huffman who was an alleged witness to the 1941 "UFO Crash" in Cape Girardeau, Missouri. Voiced by Andre Sogliuzzo. Sleepy Ernst — A scientist in the employ of Majestic and a popular TV personality, Ernst suffers from narcolepsy. He is voiced by Bob Joles. Mayor — Two mayors are seen in the game: the mayor of Rockwell and the mayor of Santa Modesta. In both towns, the mayor is a popular politician who is instrumental in Crypto's plans. Voiced by Jim Ward. Miss Rockwell - She appears only in the level, "Earth Women Are Delicious", at Rockwell, and her real name isn't given. In the mission where she is present, Crypto must find a human that is unintelligent and probe them to understand humans. By scanning two men and the mayor at the fair, Miss Rockwell will appear to be the perfect candidate. Crypto then must implant a command in her brain that tells her to return to his saucer. While doing so, she can be heard saying hilarious lines, and will sing Sandman upon arrival at the saucer. She disappears after the cinematic, and in the regular newspaper breaks in-between levels, it will be revealed that she was committed to Shady Pines Sanitarium after the fair was destroyed. Her abduction will also be brought up when Armquist attempts to gain support from the other military generals at Union Town, and in the game's sequel, Destroy All Humans! 2. Setting Destroy All Humans! is set in the 1950's United States (the exact year is not specified throughout the game, with 1954 and 1957 being implied to be the year, and the second game suggesting 1959) and consists of six settings. These include: *Turnipseed Farm, a Midwestern farm community. A two-lane highway runs through the area. Possibly based on Cape Girardeau, Missouri where a 1941 UFO crash supposedly took place. *Rockwell, a small, rural town, also located in the Midwest. The town is home to a drive-in theater and a military base. The name is a pun on both sentimental artist Norman Rockwell and the Roswell UFO incident, as indicated by Orthopox when you return to the mother ship for your second mission ("Roswell, Rockwell. That's the last time I take directions from a Cryptosporidium!") *Santa Modesta, a happy, idyllic Southern California suburb. *Area 42, an Area 51-style military base in the desert. A Majestic laboratory is also located there. *Union Town, an Eastern seaboard industrial city. The city is probably a representation of Norfolk, Virginia, judging by the city's location on the map (south of Capitol City) and its industrial atmosphere. *Capital City, the game's version of Washington, D.C. Nearly all buildings and structures in these environments can be destroyed, although humans can become alarmed by Crypto's presence at these locations, and while some run or hide, others are armed and will fight back. An alert system, much like Grand Theft Auto's "wanted level," denotes how much attention Crypto has attracted, which can lead to police, military, and eventually a shadowy group called the Majestic joining the chase. Military technology in the game is depicted as being far more advanced than it was in the real 1950s, with the US Army having possession of robots, sentry guns, automated anti-air batteries, Tesla coils, and mechs. The Majestic group also seems to be equipped with energy weapons, although it could be assumed that they are reverse-engineered Furon technology (they are also similar to the weaponry in Men In Black II, a video game based on the movie series of the same name). The hub of the game is the Furon mothership, in orbit around Earth, which greatly resembles the alien mothership from Close Encounters of the Third Kind. From there you can receive missions, upgrade weapons, and view unlocked content. This is also the portal to each of the game's Earth settings. Furons Coming from the planet Gorta in the Proxima Centauri system, the Furons are aliens that have a similar appearance to Greys (aside from their mouth of sharp teeth) and are a highly advanced race, who use their technology not only for science, but also for war. And since they are a warlike race, their weaponry is extremely deadly. It is revealed that use of unregulated atomic weaponry caused a fatal mutation in the Furon race. They could no longer procreate, due to their complete and utter lack of genitalia. Using their advanced biotechnology, they began cloning themselves rendering each Furon basically immortal, with memories and personality somehow being transferred to each new clone. However, with each new clone the errors start to appear in the genetic material leading to unpredictable results. Without an infusion of uncorrupted Furon DNA they will clone themselves into extinction. Furon weaponry The Furons have a wide range of weaponry. The clones sent down to Earth, called Cryptosporidium, carry four weapons with them. All weapons (except the Anal Probe) can be upgraded by obtaining and spending "DNA", the game's currency. At the start of the game, the Zap-O-Matic is the only weapon available, but the other weapons are unlocked during the course of the story: *'Zap-O-Matic': This emits a blue electricity bolt at the enemy, wearing down the battery. The battery recharges after a period of time. Upgrading allows for the lightning to jump to multiple enemies at once. *'Anal Probe': Shoots a green jelly-like ball with a green trail into the anus of the victim. It has unlimited ammo, but it must be charged to get the maximum effect. A single uncharged shot will cause certain people to run into the hills grabbing their bottoms (this does not happen all the time; for this to happen, you may have to shoot the target several times). Shooting a fully charged anal probe will cause the target to run clutching their anus for a short time, but the sheer impact of such a strong probe will cause the target's head to explode, giving the player the maximum amount of DNA possible from the target. Some targets require multiple charged shots before they are killed. No upgrades are available for this weapon. *'Disintegrator Ray': Fires glowing orange bolts at the enemy, disintegrating them instantly. (Tougher enemies require multiple hits to be disintegrated.) Brain stems (which hold DNA) cannot be extracted from disintegrated targets, as the brains have been destroyed. The Disintegrator Ray can also be used to blow up vehicles. Upgrades include double and triple shots, which increase the firepower and fire rate. *'Ion Detonator': The most destructive hand-held weapon. This weapon launches a grenade into the air; the range of the weapon is determined by the length of time the "fire" button is depressed. On the second pull of the trigger, the grenade detonates, "ionizing" anything in its blast radius (including Crypto, if he's too close). Upgrades include increased blast radius and damage. Saucer weaponry The Furons method of travelling is a heavily armed flying saucer, referred to in one mission as a Furon scout ship by Crypto. The weapons are as follows: *'Death Ray': This shoots a red laser at the target, incinerating it. This is somewhat similar to the heat ray used by the Martian tripods from The War of the Worlds. *'Abducto Beam': When activated, the saucer picks up anything from humans to tanks with a yellow beam of light. (Target must be in light for a short time so moving humans are harder to catch) The player then has the opportunity to move or throw the object around the environment, but you can cause them to slam into various obstacles for a hilarious effect. *'Sonic Boom': Fires a blue, concentrated ball of sound at the target, damaging everything in the blast radius. This weapon also blasts anything not nailed down in different directions. *'Quantum Deconstructor': The most lethal of all Furon weaponry. This launches a green blast of energy at the target, triggering a green radioactive explosion, obliterating everything in its radius. Equivalent to a very small nuclear bomb. In first mission it is mentioned that it could create a hole in the space time continuum. Crypto begins the game with the Death Ray and the Abducto Beam, while the other weapons are automatically unlocked as the game progresses. Mental powers The Furons have many mental abilities. Using these requires "Concentration", which regenerates. Crypto apparently does not have the higher psychic functions possessed by a Furon such as Orthopox, but in 1950s America, his limited abilities are still impressive. *'Psychokinesis': allows Crypto to pick up and move any target through the air with his mind, and throw them as he wishes. The player has to purchase upgrades if they want the ability to pick up cars, tanks and robots. Lifting the object eats up concentration, and the heavier the object the faster it runs out (so picking up a person will slowly use it up, but lifting a car or a tank will use it up a lot faster). Throwing an object uses a set amount of concentration, and if Crypto only has half, for example, of the required amount, then the object will only travel half the possible distance. Later in the game an upgrade allows Crypto to have another bar of concentration. *'Cortex Scan': reading the minds of a human, or even an animal (usually not real thoughts but the noises they make), can provide comical insight into 1950s life, and also quickly replenishes Crypto's concentration. A lot of thoughts often include sexual, and occasionally homosexual, thoughts, some breaking the fourth wall. *'Hypno Blast': grants Crypto the ability to implant commands into a human or animal, similar to hypnosis. The basic commands are: **''Distraction'': causes the target to sing and dance, distracting nearby humans and quickly reducing the alert meter. **''Sleep'': forces the target to sleep. Necessary in one mission only. **''Follow Me'': the ability to command targets to drive vehicles or walk to Crypto's saucer. (Only available if necessary for mission success.) **''Deliver food:'' used only once, makes cook take you to Bert Withers' cave. **''Drive the truck:'' another one-use command. This is used during the "Duck And Cover" mission. *'Brain Extract' This does exactly as it says. Like the anal probe, this ability explodes the head and extracts DNA from the target. The stronger the target (for instance Majestic agents) the longer it takes, and so the more concentration it uses. This refers to whether or not the target is alive or not. If the target has been killed (by Zap-o-matic, PK, or fire from a tank) then his DNA amount will be approximately half of what you could have got if the target was alive. HoloBob The Furons can imitate the appearance of any nearby human. This allows a Furon to travel amongst humans unnoticed, or in two cases, take the appearance of a public figure to send out a message to humans. The HoloBob requires psy energy, or Concentration in the game, which can be continually replenished by reading the thoughts of unknowing humans nearby (or 'scanning' the humans, or animals (cows, chickens etc.)). This disguise is not without flaw, as the Majestic have the uncanny ability to see through and destroy the disguise. Crypto will flash red when nearing a Majestic and if he gets too close it will vanish. Enemies Various humans will fight Crypto on sight, in addition to human civilians who merely run away. A majority of the time, the enemies you may face are mostly determined by the Alert Level. The Alert Level is located on the upper part of the screen and it shows how alert the humans are. The more chaos Crypto creates, the higher the Alert Level will be. There are four levels: Warning (blue), Police (yellow), Military (orange), and Majestic (red). *'Non-combatants' -- These humans wield no weapons (although female civilians in Santa Modesta and Capitol City will warn Crypto that they have pepper spray or a mace when he follows them while holobobbing), and will run and hide when they see Crypto or his saucer in the air; they will just walk past it when it has landed on the ground. Non-combatants are split into 4 categories: civilians, crazies, politicians, and scientists, in ascending order of the amount of DNA they have. *'Farmers': Farmers walk around Turnipseed Farm and Rockwell, carrying their shotguns everywhere they go. They will shoot at Crypto on sight. They are the weakest of the enemies. Although they are considered enemies, they appear as civilians on the mini-map. Cortex scans reveal them to be stupid, often with an odd "love" of their farm animals, and occasionally singing the Howdy Doody theme song. *'Police': Sometimes patrolling the cities on foot or by car, they will appear once the alertness level reaches the second stage. They are armed with either pistols (Colt 1911s) or shotguns. They take more damage than farmers and regular civilians, requiring two disintegrator shots, more Zap-O-Matic, or longer brain extraction time. Cortex scans reveal them to be corrupt cops who feel they are above the law and often taking bribes. They are not present in Area 42, where they are replaced by the Army. *'Army': Found patrolling by foot, like the police, in Area 42, Union Town, and Capitol City. They will also show up in trucks once alert level 3 is reached. They carry M1 Garand rifles. They are tougher than the police, and require three shots from the Disintegrator Ray to kill. Cortex scans reveal these soldiers to be disgruntled with the Army, but they remain due to their rather disturbing desire to shoot someone. When incognito, some of the soldiers will try to bribe the alien with Reese's Pieces, a reference to the movie E.T. *'Majestic': Shown once in the first mission and then showing up later in the game as a threat, the Majestic patrol Union Town and Capitol City, and will arrive at alertness level four. They carry either blaster pistols or more powerful disruptor rifles that resemble Furon technology. The strongest of the humans. They are described by Pox as "Men in...really, really, dark brown". *'Majestic Psi-Mutant': A Majestic agent with modified genes to access their dormant Furon DNA. However, they are much less intelligent than normal humans, as evidenced by their thoughts. An example is "One plus one equals...window. Hurr hurr hurr." They attack with force waves, can raise a defense shield, can send out waves draining Crypto of his mental reserves, and force Crypto to create a holobob. They have a very high DNA value if their brain is extracted. In most cases, the DNA is 150, but in some rare cases, it is as high as 300. In addition to human enemies, there are also machines. *'Tanks': Typically seen at alertness level three with the Army. Tanks shoot at Crypto and at the saucer. They do little damage to the saucer, but one shot will nearly kill Crypto. The tank's splash damage can be used to the player's advantage. *'Gun Turrets': Small automated machine guns that shoot on sight. *'Anti-Aircraft Guns': They will lock onto Crypto on the ground, but will only fire at the saucer or if Crypto flies with the jetpack. *'Anti-Aircraft Missile Turrets': They will only shoot at the saucer. They fire target-seeking missiles which do fair damage. *'Powersuit Soldiers': Seen in Area 42, Union Town, and Capitol City, as well as briefly in Santa Modesta. Majestic collaborations with the military to create a large suit that looks robotic, but in fact has a human commander inside. Capable of shooting at Crypto or stomping the ground to release a shockwave. Powersuit Soldiers can see through Crypto's holobob. Although they look menacing, they can be easily destroyed by PK. *'EMP Mines': Majestic tools which emit an electromagnetic pulse when Crypto comes nears them, temporarily disabling his weapons and jetpack. *'Tesla coils': They will fire electricity bursts at the saucer, doing significant damage. They are best destroyed on foot as they can not fire at Crypto. *'Land Mines': In Area 42 & some other places, mines will be planted that will explode the minute anything touches them. *'Air Mines': In Area 42 & some other places, Hot Air Balloons will float around that will explode the minute anything touches them. There are also three boss characters: *'Armquist': Armquist will pilot a giant exo-suit. More powerful than the basic robots, it will fire basic shots, a barrage of missiles that will rain down on Crypto, and can stomp the ground if Crypto is nearby, knocking him down. *'Roboprez': Essentially, the brain of President Huffman placed in a 50-foot-tall robotic body. He fires homing missiles and a powerful energy blast. *'Silhouette': This final battle takes place at the Octagon. Silhouette is armed with a pair of laser pistols, and has the ability to shield temporarily and heal. Reception Upon release, Destroy All Humans! received mostly positive reviews,http://www.gamerankings.com/htmlpages4/920590.asp although some reviewers complained of repetitiveness in mission design and gameplay. Graphics were described in a generally good light, except for the large amount of pop-up in the game. Most praised was the game's satirical tone and comedic gameplay, highly derived from 1950s era science fiction movies. With Crypto's mind-reading abilities an important feature of gameplay, much humor comes from the repressed thoughts these inhabitants of this supposedly-innocent period of American history hold— including their fantasies about taking Bettie Page and Rock Hudson over Doris Day, reactions to the findings of one "Dr. Kinsey", current and possible-future presidents, and of course, the Red Menace. Of course, just standing idly by a group of people talking while HoloBobbed often yields some funny comments. The phrase "My mind says ___, but my heart/body/stomach/nightstick says ___" appears a lot as well. The game's writing team included Brad Welch, Dan Teasdale, Tom Abernathy and Matt Harding (the main and credited writer). Sequels Marketing Those who pre-ordered Destroy All Humans! received either a soundtrack CD or a copy of the 1959 Edward D. Wood, Jr. sci-fi movie Plan 9 from Outer Space. The game contains many references to the movie, including actual scenes from the movie shown at a drive-in theater, and on the Mothership. TV show On October 26, 2005, THQ announced that Fox Broadcasting has purchased the rights to the game and is planning a computer-animated comedy, based on the game, to air in primetime.http://www.gamespot.com/news/6136587.html Jim Dauterive, previously of King of the Hill, will be a writer and executive producer of the TV version of Destroy All Humans! As of August 2007 nothing has been unveiled. Trivia * In the last newspaper cliping where it says "President Found Alive" in the bottom corner it says "Giant Lizard Sighted off Coast of Japan" this is a reference to Godzilla or Kojira, a boss in the sequel. * "Area 42" is a spoof of Area 51, and also most likely a reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. * "The Octagon," where Crypto fights Silhouette, is a spoof of The Pentagon. *When scanning humans in Rockwell, Santa Modesta, or Capitol city, they may often think of the presidential candidate known as "Ike", this was President Eisenhower's nickname, his slogan was "I like Ike." * The mission Mr. Crypto Goes to Washington is an obvious spoof of the movie Mr. Smith Goes to Washington. * "Majestic" is a spoof of the Men in Black, made obvious when Orthopox refers to them as the "Dudes in Dark" and "Men in... really, really dark brown." It is also a reference to an urban legend that there is a secret government agency that hunts aliens, called either Magic or the Majestic 12. * There are several subtle references throughout the game to the Church of the SubGenius, including repeated instances of the name "Bob" (the name even being applied to a major alien power in the game, "holobobbing") and the "J.R. Dobbs Building" and (referred to as) "the other J.R. dobbs building" in Rockwell. * Leaving the game sit inactive in the mothership for extended periods of time will cause Orthopox to say various things, often meta-references. For example, "Didn't anyone tell you? The game is called "Destroy All Humans!", not "Screw Around on the Mothership!"" or "I do not care, it is your electric bill!" * In reference to Flowers for Algernon, if the player scans a Majestic Psi-Mutant, a possible thought is "Good Mouse Algernon... much... smarter... than.. Charlie..." * General Armquist bears more than a passing resemblance to General Douglas MacArthur, down to his trademark aviators and pipe. * When scanning a human scientist, you may receive the thought "I must not be late, they are waiting for me in the test chamber...Oh wait, wrong game," a reference to the video game Half-Life. * On one instance of scanning General Armquist's mind, he will remark about protecting his bodily fluids, and then repeat "Purity of Essence", which is a reference to the movie Dr. Strangelove. *When scanning a human scientist, he may refer to his "brain the size of a planet," a possible reference to the robot Marvin the Paranoid Android from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. *Matt Harding thought up the name and concept but quit soon after due to the idea of creating a game when the point was to kill all humans. He then made Where the Hell is Matt for the internet. One of the places he went was Area 51. *If the player scans a human wearing an orange suit in Area 42, a possible thought is, "I should go up to Jersey to see my Uncle Tony." An obvious reference to "The Sopranos." * The only agent of Majestic whose name is revealed, with the exception of Silhouette, is possible to be shown when scanning random agents: "Agent Arbogast of Majestic is my name, and hunting Furons is my game. And the odd political assassination, but I don't like to talk about that." The name is a reference to Detective Arbogast from Alfred Hitchcock's 1960 film Psycho. * On the mission Aliens stole my brain stem you have to collect 12 overloaded brains stems when in the last mission only 10 people die. The mission itself is reference to the Thomas Dolby album Aliens Ate My Buickor the R.L. Stine book "Aliens Stole my Homework". *After you beat the mission "Aliens Stole My Brain Stem", the newspaper reads something like,"Sixteen Die as Stunted Sniper Stalks Clancey Street Estate". Possibly a reference to Tom Clancy. * The mission Earth Women are Delicious is a reference to the movie "Earth Girls are Easy" * A commercial for Destroy All Humans was made, which was shown in movie theatres and on certain Television Stations like G4TECH TV. It shows a family dressed in 1950s attire who hear on the radio that the Furons are coming and all humanity is doomed, and the wife confesses to her husband that their black son came from a father outside their family. There is also one where the wife confesses that she is having an affair with the neighbor. * When scanning a cop, a possible thought references the movie Serpico. * The fact that the Furons are not able to reproduce may be a reference to the 1957 Toho film The Mysterians, in which the titular aliens are unable to reproduce also from nuclear war effects. * The mission "Attack of the 50 foot President" is a reference to the movie "Attack of the 50 Foot Woman". * In Rockwell, on the trucks' front license plate it read "Elvis" (1957 was the time that Elvis was singing Rock "n" Roll Music). *During the boss battle "Attack of the 50 foot President," when the robot runs around the city, Pox says "He's running to that building...you know, the one with the statue of the guy, he's like Amish or something." is an obvious reference to the statue of Abraham Lincoln. *If you scan the mind of a "Town Crazy" in Santa Modesta a possible thought is something about speaking dolphins and mice, a possible reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. *They also made a MTV2 music video of Destroy All Humans modded to the song Sum 41 - Pieces See also * Destroy All Humans! (series) External links *[http://www.destroyallhumansgame.com/ Destroy All Humans!] official website * Category:2005 video games Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Mobile phone games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Science fiction video games Category:THQ games Category:Xbox games pl:Destroy All Humans! pt:Destroy All Humans! fi:Destroy All Humans!